Kitty Pryde
Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (b. February 21, 1990) is a mutant with the ability to phase through any object unharmed. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Kitty is a member of the Pryde family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Intagibility: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents ad purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. Following her serious injuries at the hands of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre, Kitty's phased state became her natural state. She only remains solid by concentrating, and reverts to her phased state if that concentration is disrupted. *''Selective Intangibility:'' Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. *''Elemental Intangibility:'' Allow elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through her such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. *''Physical Disruption:'' Kitty can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. *''Non-Corporeal Physiology:'' Kitty's intangibility/phasing abilities make her practically untouchable. *''Air & Water Walking:'' Using her phasing/intangibility ability, Shadowcat can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Phasing/Intangibility Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Camouflage:'' Kitty can easily bend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. *''Shadow Camouflage:'' Shadowcat can also become completely invisible and unseen in shadows. *''Electronic Disruption:'' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' Her thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. *''Cloaking:'' Kitty can hide herself and others from any type of optical eyesight. 'Abilities' Expert Martial Artist: '''Shadowcat possessed moderate expertise of the martial arts of the Japanese ninja and samurai. Shadowcat demonstrated great knowledge of ninja methods of combat when she was mentally possessed by the Ronin Ogun. With the possession over, Shadowcat forgot the knowledge of ninja techniques he gave her, but she retained the knowledge of Oriental methods of combat taught her by Wolverine. '''Dance Training: She continued to take dance training under the tutelage of Stevie Hunter, and was highly agile. Genius-level Computer Expert: Shadowcat was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. She used her skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect, and in combination with her mutant ability to disrupt electrical systems she was a formidable foe for any enemy relying on advanced technology. She was the equal and peer of her former hacking partner Cypher whose mutant gift for languages granted him superhuman skill in the same field. Multi-lingual: She also fluently spoke Japanese, Russian, Shi'ar, Skrull, and German. (Most, if not all of these, were learned telepathically; her use of Skrull, at least, was used briefly after being learned and then not mentioned again.) Strength Level Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Mystical Vulnerability: While phasing Shadowcat was still vulnerable to mystical attack, however. Phasing Limitations: Since she was unable to breathe while "inside" an object, she could only continuously phase through solid objects (as when she traveled underground) as long as she could hold her breath. Denser materials were more difficult for Kitty to phase through, sometimes causing her pain. Solidifying while in an object could cause serious injury if not death. As it is an active ability, if she can't see an attack coming, she can't phase through it, a fact that the mercenary known as Deadpool once exploited when he knocked her out (taking her by suprise) in order to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Pryde family Category:Intangibility Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Love Generation Members Category:Psionic Resistance